Ninja Wrestling Federation
by The Ultimate Eclipse
Summary: Week 2 of the NWF! Some Unforgiven matches are made, tonight! Huge tag team match in the main event! Week 3 is in progress, out soon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

NWF (Ninja Wrestling Federation) Week One- Mayhem

NWF Champion: Vacated

NWF Intercontinental Champion: Neji

NWF Tag Team Champions: Kiba and Shino

NWF Woman's Champion: Temari

Commentators: Iruka and Kakashi

Owner: Tsunade

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fireworks

"Hello, ladies and gentleman! Welcome to another edition of NWF Mayhem! We are coming from the Konoha Arena!! Iruka Umino here, along with my broadcast partner, Kakashi Hatake!"

"That's right, Iruka. We're coming off an extremely surprising Armageddon, where the NWF Championship was vacated when both Kankuro and Naruto were pinned at the same time."

A replay of last night shows on the titantron, where both Kankuro and Naruto were pinned by Lee and Sasuke respectively.

Tsunade's music starts. She comes out holding the NWF Championship. She grabs a mic.

"Ladies and Gentleman, most of you saw the outcome of last night's Fatal Four Way Championship match. Because of this, I've vacated the NWF Championship.

The crowd cheers this.

"Now, what I plan to do is..."

Sasuke's music starts. He comes out and into the ring.

"Excuse me, but that championship should be mine!!! I pinned Naruto, I won the match!!! Now, Miss Tsunade, would you be so kind to announce me the NWF Champion?"

Lee's music starts. He walks onto the stage.

"Ya know, Sasuke, you always think of yourself! You know very well that I pinned Kankuro as well."

Tsunade cuts him off. "You're right, Lee. So tonight this is what will happen. Sasuke, you will go one on one with Lee, and it will be for the NWF Championship!!

Lee smiles and leaves, as does Tsunade, leaving Sasuke with a scowl on his face.

"Can you believe it? A NWF Championship match tonight on Mayhem!!"

"Yea, Iruka, this should be good."

Single Match: Sakura vs. Tenten

Sakura's music starts.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, Sakura!!

Tenten's music starts.

"And her opponent, Tenten!!"

Sakura and Tenten circle each other before locking up. Tenten pushes Sakura to the corner and starts punching her. She whips Sakura to the opposite turnbuckle and delivers a clothesline. Tenten then grabs Sakura and throws her across the ropes and goes for another clothesline, but Sakura ducks and responds with a leaping knockdown. Sakura gives Tenten a few more clotheslines before pushing her into a turnbuckle. Sakura sets Tenten on the top rope and goes for a superplex, but Tenten knockes her off and gives her a crossbody off the top, and pins her, but Sakura kicks out at two. Tenten waits for Sakura to get up before going for a kick, which Sakura catches and throws down. Sakura kicks Tenten in the stomach and goes for her Inverted DDT, but is reversed by Tenten into a DDT of her own.

As Sakura gets up, Tenten goes to the top rope, setting up for the seated senton. Tenten jumps, but Sakura moves out the way. Tenten lands on her feet and turns around into a kick to the stomach and an Inverted DDT from Sakura, which gets the three count.

"Here is your winner, Sakura!!!

Iruka: "What a win for Sakura as she continues to climb the ladder for the Women's Championship."

Kakashi: "No doubt. Temari better look out. Her championship might be in jeopardy."

Backstage

Kiba and Shino are walking with their new championships before bumping into the former champs, Dosu and Zaku.

Kiba: "Well, look who it is! The FORMER champs!"

Dosu: "Shut up!! You punks got lucky last night!! But trust me, tonight when we invoke our rematch clause, you losers won't be so happy!!"

Dosu smiles evily before leaving with Zaku, leaving Kiba and Shino behind with determined looks.

Ringside

Iruka: "Well, Dosu making it clear to Kiba and Shino, that they won't be champs for long."

Kakashi: "I feel bad for Kiba and Shino"

Single Match: Intercontinental Champion Neji vs. Haku

Haku's music starts.

This next contest is a non-title match scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, Haku!!!

Neji's music starts.

"And his opponent, he is the NWF Intercontinental Champion, Neji!!!

Neji poses with his title before giving it to the ref. The bell rings and Haku goes straight for Neji, kicking him in the ribs. Haku throws him into the ropes before connecting with a clothesline and goes for a fast pin, which Neji kicks out at one. Haku picks up Neji, who starts fighting back. Neji breaks free of Haku's grip and starts punching him into the corner. Neji throws Haku into the other turnbuckle before running up and ramming a knee into Haku's face in the corner. With Haku staggering, Neji signals for the Twist of Fate. Neji kicks him in the stomach and goes to hit Haku with the Twist of Fate, but Haku reverses and throws Neji into the ropes and gives Neji a dropkick.

Haku picks up Neji again and goes to throw him, which Neji reverses and goes for a kick, which Haku catches and sweeps Neji's other leg, bringing him to the mat. Haku goes to lock the Sharpshooter, but Neji crawls to the ropes before he can fully lock it. Neji rolls out the ring. Haku goes to grab him, but is caught by Neji and pulled into the ropes, which causes Haku to stagger. Neji rolls back in the ring, spins Haku around and gives him a lightning quick Twist of Fate and pins him.

"Here is your winner, the Intercontinental Champion, Neji!!!"

Neji poses with his title before being attacked from behind by Kabuto.

Iruka: "What the hell!! What is Kabuto doing?!!?"

Kakashi: "Looks like he's gaining revenge for losing to Neji last night.

Kabuto continues to beat up Neji, before nailing him with his own championship belt. Kabuto stands over Neji, holding Neji's IC belt high. The crowd throws heavy boos.

Iruka: "That damn Kabuto!! Just because he lost his shot at the IC championship doesn't mean he can do this!!"

Kakashi: "Looks like he just did."

Backstage

Asuma: Ladies and Gentleman, my guest at this time, the former NWF Champion, Naruto.

Naruto: Thank you, Asuma. But I'm not in a good mood. You can guess why. I lost my championship and now Lee and Sasuke have a match for it. Well, I got a message for whoever wins. I have a rematch clause in my contract. So whoever wins, you better be happy with it, cuz i'm coming to take what's mine.

Naruto leaves.

Ringside

Iruka: "Well, Naruto not too pleased at the match later tonight."

Kakashi: "Well, he lost the title last night. It's his fault. He's got no one to blame but himself."

Iruka: "Well, at least he has that rematch clause."

NWF Tag Team Championship: Kiba and Shino(c) vs. Dosu and Zaku

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the NWF Tag Team Championship!!"

Dosu's music starts.

"Introducing first, they are the challengers, Dosu and Zaku!!"

Kiba's music starts.

"And their opponents, they are the new NWF Tag Team Champions, Kiba and Shino!!

Kiba and Shino gave their belts to the ref, who held them high in the air. After some debate, Kiba decided to start the match with Zaku. They lock up with Zaku getting the better. Zaku manages to push Kiba to the corner and starts punching and kicking him until the ref has to stop him. After arguing with the ref, Zaku turns into a kick from Kiba and is planted with a cliothesline. Kiba picks up Zaku and brings him to his corner and tags in Shino. Shino comes in and they do a double suplex on Zaku. Shino goes for a pin, but Zaku kicks out at two.

Shino picks up Zaku and throws him toward the ropes and delivers a back body drop followed by a dropkick. Shino goes for a pin, but again Zaku kicks out at two. Shino picks up Zaku, who pokes him in the eye. With Shino staggering, Zaku delivers a back neckbreaker. Both are down, until Zaku gets up first. Zaku dragges Shino to his corner and tags in Dosu. Zaku holds Shino as Dosu unleashes a barrage of punches to Shino's ribs. The ref stops this and sends Zaku back to the corner. Dosu puts Shino in a armlock and yells at Shino to give up. Shino starts to fight back against the armlock and delivers a few punches to Dosu's ribs. With Dosu's grip weakening, Shino breaks free and runs off the ropes but is powerslammed by Dosu and pinned, but kicks out at two. Dosu grabs Shino's leg and goes to tag in Zaku but is caught with an inziguri by Shino. Both men struggle to make it to their corners, which they do. Kiba knocks Zaku a few times with clotheslines and a inverted backdrop. Dosu tries to go after Kiba, but is clotheslined out the ring by Shino. Kiba goes to the top rope, but is cut off my Zaku. Zaku goes for a superplex, but Kiba delivers some punches to the gut, which knocks Zaku off the top, hitting the mat. Kiba leaps off the top and hits the K-9 (Swanton Bomb) for the three count,

"Here are your winners, and still the NWF Tag Team Champions, Shino and Kiba!!!

Kiba and Shino celebrate with their titles before leaving, leaving Zaku and Dosu with furious looks on their faces.

Iruka: "Well, Kiba and Shino proving that their win at Armageddon wasn't a fluke."

Kakashi: "They got lucky."

Iruka: "I don't think so."

Backstage

Asuma: "Ladies and Gentleman, my guest at this time is, the one and only, Rock Lee. Now, Lee, you go up against Sasuke for the NWF Championship next, your thoughts?"

Lee: "Well, ya know Asuma, last night at Armageddon both Sasuke and myself won the match. Now Sasuke wants to say that he's the true winner. Well, tonight Sasuke, we'll find out who is the real winner and the real loser and after that, Naruto, sorry but the championship will remain with the Green Beast!!

Lee smiles and leaves.

Ringside

Iruka: "Lee promises victory tonight."

Kakashi: "He shouldn't make promises. He has to get through Sasuke first."

NWF Championship Match: Lee vs. Sasuke

"This next contest is scheduled for one-fall and it is for, the NWF Championship!!!"

Sasuke's music starts.

"Introducing first, Sasuke!!!"

Lee's music starts

"And his opponent, Rock Lee"!!

Lee and Sasuke circle each other for a while until getting in each other's face, exchanging words. Sasuke pulls back and slaps Lee across the face. Lee looks back at Sasuke before responding and slapping Sasuke back and following up with a kick to the ribs. Lee delivers some more kicks before whipping Sasuke off the ropes and landing a hip toss. Lee waits for Sasuke to get up before giving Sasuke a dropkick and pins him, but Sasuke kicks out at one. Lee picks Sasuke up again and gives him a few chops before throwing him on the ropes again, which Sasuke reverses and gives Lee a drop toehold. Sasuke quickly locks in a front headlock and adds pressure. Lee struggles against Sasuke's grip. The crowd, behind Lee, starts chanting for Lee, who starts powering out of Sasuke's grip.

Lee starts to get up with Sasuke still on him. Lee delivers some punches and manages to break free of Sasuke's grip. Lee continues with the punches and kicks until the ref stops him. Sasuke staggers forward into a suplex from Lee. With Sasuke down, Lee signals for the Five Star Frog Splash. He jumps on the top rope, but Sasuke hits the ropes, causing Lee to fall on the top rope. Sasuke runs up the ropes and swiftly dropkicks Lee of the top and onto the floor. Sasuke crawls out the ring and throws Lee onto the steel steps before throwing him back in the ring, where he goes for a pin, but Lee kicks out at two. Getting frustrated, Sasuke picks Lee up and delivers some huge uppercuts and a neckbreaker. Sasuke looks at Lee's body and starts taunting him, signaling for the Revenger (RKO). Lee manages to get up and turns around into the Revenger, but he blocks it and hits Sasuke with a knockout kick to the head.

With Sasuke down, Lee goes up to the top rope again. He is about to leap when Kankuro appears on the apron with a chair and distracts the ref and Lee. As Kankuro is arguing, Naruto comes out and knocks Kankuro off the apron and starts fighting with him. Lee turns his attention back to Sasuke and leaps off the ropes and goes for the Five Star Frog Splash, but Sasuke moves out the way. With Lee knocked out, Sasuke picks up the chair Kankuro brought in and goes to hit Lee with it, but is stopped by the ref, who takes it away. Sasuke continues to argue, until he is rolled up by Lee, but kicks out at two. Lee goes for another kick, but is blocked by Sasuke, who hits him with a Revenger. Sasuke goes to pin him, but Naruto is distracting the ref, which causes Sasuke to get up to argue with Naruto. Kankuro slides back in the ring with a chair and goes to Pedigree Lee onto it. Lee reverses it into a back body drop, that sends Kankuro out the ring. Sasuke turns around into a hurracanrana from Lee and a pin, but manages to kick out at two.

Lee picks Sasuke up and gives him a DDT and heads to the top rope and hits the Five Star Frog Splash. He pins Sasuke, who grabs the bottom rope at two. Frustrated, Lee picks Sasuke up again, who pokes him in the eye and rolls him up and uses the ropes to get the three count.

"Here is your winner, and the new NWF Champion, Sasuke!!"

Iruka: "What a cheater!! I hope Sasuke's happy!! He used the ropes and pin Lee and now he's the champion!! I can't believe this!!!

Kakashi: "Well, believe it. Sasuke is the new NWF Champion whether you like it or not."

Sasuke poses with his title on the stage while Lee is left in the ring with a shocked look on his face. Naruto, on the other hand, has a determined look on his face.

Iruka: "Well, this wraps up tonight's edition of NWF Mayhem! From the Konoha Arena, this is Iruka Umino...

Kakashi: "...and Kakashi Hatake..."

Iruka: "See you next week!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first ever fic! I think it went pretty well. R&R!!


	2. Week 2

NWF (Ninja Wrestling Federation) Week 2-Mayhem

Champions

NWF Champion: Sasuke

NWF Intercontinental Champion: Neji

NWF Tag Team Champions: Kiba and Shino

NWF Women's Champion: Temari

Commentators: Iruka and Kakashi

Owner: Tsunade

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fireworks blast off, starting the show.

Iruka: "Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to NWF Mayhem!! Iruka Umino here, along with my broadcast partner Kakashi Hatake, here to bring you another edition of non-stop action!!

Kakashi: You ain't lying, Iruka. Tonight we'll see the new NWF Champion Sasuke and Kunkuro in tag action against the team of Rock Lee and the former NWF Champion, Naruto.

Iruka: Also tonight, Gaara makes his return to the ring after being sidelined for 8 months!

Kakashi: Tonight should be good.

Iruka: "And we're kicking off tonight with 6- man tag action!

6-Man Tag Match: NWF Tag Team Champions Kiba and Shino and NWF Intercontinental Champion Neji vs. Dosu, Zaku and Kabuto.

"The following contest is a 6 Man tag team match, scheduled for one fall!"

Dosu music starts.

"Introducing first, Dosu and Zaku!!

Kabuto's music starts

"And their tag team partner, Kabuto!!"

Shino's music starts.

"And their opponents, they are the NWF Tag Team Champions, Shino and Kiba!!!"

Neji's music starts.

"And their tag team partner, he is the NWF Intercontinental Champion, Neji"

Neji, Kiba and Shino all hold their belts up high, causing some glares headed their way by their opponents. After all the belts are handed to the ref, both teams debate on who does first. Neji ends up starting the match with Zaku. They lock up and break apart and circle each other. They lock up again and Neji is put in a headlock by Zaku, but Neji pushes Zaku to the ropes and hits a clothesline. Neji runs off the ropes and nails Zaku with a dropkick, and pins him, but Zaku kicks out at one. Neji picks Zaku up and brings him to his corner, tagging Kiba. Kiba takes Zaku and gives him a snap suplex and goes for a pin, which Zaku still kicks out at one.

Kiba picks up Zaku again and throws him to the ropes but Zaku reverses, but Kiba holds on to the rope. Zaku sees this and runs at Kiba, who pulls down the rope, causing Zaku to fly out the ring. Dosu and Kabuto go to check on Zaku, but are taken down by Neji and Shino, who both dove of the apron. Neji, Shino and Kiba get back in the ring and start jeering the fans, who cheer excitedly.

Zaku gets back in the ring and goes after Kiba. Zaku lands some kicks to Kiba's ribs before giving him a suplex. Zaku goes and tags in Kabuto, who goes in and continues to pummel Kiba with kicks. Kabuto goes to work on Kiba's leg with kicks and elbows. After much torture, Kabuto tags in Dosu, who continues to beat up Kiba's leg. Kiba tries to fight back, but is overpowered by Dosu. Dosu picks up Kiba, and delivers a visious boot to the face. Dosu tags in Kabuto again and Dosu hold's Kiba arms as Kabuto starts yelling at the crowd. Kabuto runs and Kiba and goes for a clothesline, but Kiba ducks. making Kabuto hit Dosu. Kabuto is shocked at what happened as he checks on Dosu.. He turns around to a jumping knockdown by Kiba, who is still hurt. He struggles to make it to his corner, but Kabuto is back up and grabs Kiba's leg. Kiba manages to make a desperate jump and tag in Shino, who climbs the top rope and hits a crossbody on Kabuto. Zaku tries to intervene but is cut off by Neji, who hits a side effect. Shino clothes lines Kabuto a few times, before hitting a powerslam. Shino signals for the Beetle's Kill, as he climbs the top rope, but Dosu, who's on the apron, knocks him off.

Neji punches Dosu off the apron and Dosu falls to the outside. Neji looks at Kiba and gets on all fours. Kiba makes a running leap of Neji's back, over the ropes and to the outside, into Dosu. Zaku goes to attack Neji, but is also thrown over the top.rope. Kabuto attacks Neji from behind and goes for the Backcracker/stabber, but Neji holds on to the ropes and Kabuto falls on the mat. Neji waits for him to get up and hits the Twist of Fate. Neji tells Shino to go up. Shino climbs the top rope again and hits the Beetle's Kill (Frontflip Legdrop) for the three count.

"Here are your winners, the NWF Tag Team Champions, Kiba and Shino, and the NWF Intercontinental Champion, Neji!!!

Kiba, Neji and Shino all exchange handshakes and hugs before raising their hands up, along with their titles.

Iruka: Well, the tag champs and the IC champ with a big win tonight.

Kakashi: Wow, so much action. My head is spinning. What a match.

Backstage

Asuma: "Ladies and Gentleman, I am here with the NWF Women's Champion, Temari. Now Temari, after last week's match, Tsunade has made you versus Sakura for the Woman's Championship at Unforgiven. Your thoughts?

Temari: "Well, I'm not surprised, actually. I'm not scared, either. I know that I am the most dominant Woman's Champion in history and I'm going to prove that, next.

Temari leaves.

Ringside

Iruka: "Well, Temari is confidant going into her match with Sakura at Unforgiven."

Kakashi: "Well, she is the Woman's Champion. Why shouldn't she be?"

Single Match NWF Women's Champion Temari vs. Hinata

"The following contest is a non-title match, scheduled for one fall."

Hinata's music starts.

"Introducing first, Hinata!!!"

Temari's music starts.

"And her opponant, she is the NWF Women's Champion, Temari!!!

Temari hands her belt to the ref, while staring Hinata down. They lock up with Temari overpowering Hinata by throwing her across the ring. Hinata gets up and runs at Temari, who grabs her and gives her a powerslam. Temari taunts the crowd before picking Hinata up and over her head. Hinata fights back and manages to get off. Hinata delivers some punches and kicks before going for a DDT, which Temari reverses and rams Hinata into a corner. Temari kicks Hinata a few times before walking backwards and running forwards again, squashing Hinata in the corner. Hinata slumps in the corner as Temari sets up for her Fisherman's Suplex. Temari kicks Hinata and sets her up for it, but lets go when she sees Sakura on the stage. Temari mouths some words at Sakura, who says nothing. Temari turns around and goes to pick up Hinata, who counters and rolls her up in a small package for a suprise three count.

"Here is your winner, Hinata!!!!!"

Hinata rolls out the ring quickly, while Temari is left speechless in the ring. She stares at Sakura who smiles and walks backstage. Temari has an furious look on her face as she snatches her championship away from the ref.

Iruka: "What an upset!!! Hinata has defeated the Women's Champion!!

Kakashi: "Sakura distracted Temari. That's not fair!!

Iruka: "Well, Hinata has won this match in a stunning upset. Sakura playing mind games with Temari before their match at Unforgiven."

On the titantron, a flashback of 8 months ago shows Gaara being destroyed by Sasuke with a steel chair. breaking his arm.

Iruka: "Well, tonight makes the return of Gaara, who I believe has some retribution on his mind.

Kakashi: "Well, after a beating like that, who wouldn't"

Single Match: Gaara vs. Haku

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Haku's music starts.

"Introducing first, Haku!!"

A minute passes before Gaara's music starts playing.

"And his opponent, making his return, Gaara!!!!!!"

Gaara gets in the ring with a death gleam in his eyes. Haku doesn't back down, though. Haku walks up to Gaara and gets in his face, mouthing words. Gaara responds with a huge punch, almost knocking out Haku. Gaara picks up Haku and delivers some more huge punches before throwing him off the ropes and into a big spinebuster. Gaara looks down at Haku's fallen body and picks him back up and gives him the Tombstone Piledriver and pins him for the three.

"Here is your winner, Gaara!!!"

Gaara leaves the ring and comes back with a chair. He waits for Haku to get up before smashing his head with the chair. Gaara drops the chair and grabs a mic.

Gaara: "Sasuke!!!!"

Gaara picks up the chair again and continues to pummel Haku with it before dropping it and leaving a bloody Haku in the ring.

Iruka: "Well, Gaara sending a powerful message to Sasuke, who is in action next.

Backstage

Chouji is talking with Shikamaru until Kabuto comes to them and cuts them off

Kabuto: "I would like to speak with Chouji, alone."

Shikamaru looks at Kabuto hard before getting up and leaving.

Kabuto sits next to Chouji and starts talking.

Ringside

Iruka: Well, what is Kabuto up to now?"

Kakashi: "Ya know, Iruka, everything is always negative in your view."

Iruka: "That's not true."

Kakashi: "Mhmm"

Main Event- Tag Team Match: NWF Champion Sasuke and Kankuro vs. Naruto and Rock Lee

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall."

Lee's music starts

"Introducing first, Rock Lee!!"

Naruto's music starts.

"And his partner, Naruto!!"

Kankuro's music starts.

"And their opponents, introducing first, Kankuro!!"

Sasuke's music starts.

"And his partner, he is the NWF Champion, Sasuke!!"

Kankuro and Sasuke go to their corner, while Lee and Naruto go to their's. After some debate, Lee starts off with Kunkuro. They lock up and Lee hits a kick to the ribs. Lee follows up with a couple of chops and whips Kankuro off the ropes and into a hip toss. Kankuro gets back up and is hit with a clothesline by Lee. Lee drags Kankuro to his corner, where he tags in Naruto. Naruto climbs the top and nails Kankuro with an elbow to the head. Naruto whips kankuro into a corner and goes to hit a clothes line but kankuromoves out the way and tags in Sasuke. Sasuke goes for Naruto and rams him into the corner repeatedly. Sasuke hits Naruto with a few uppecuts before a suplex. Sasuke goes for a cover, but Naruto kicks out at two.

Sasuke picks Naruto up again and brings him to the corner and tags in Kunkuro, who punches Naruto in the corner. The ref has to stop Kunkuro and Kunkuro argues with the ref, causing Sasuke to choke Naruto from behind. Kunkuro stops arguing and goes back to work on Naruto. Kunkuro gives him a snap takedown and puts him in a headlock. Naruto struggles to break free, but Kunkuro holds tight. The crowd, behing Naruto, starts chanting for him. Naruto starts to fight out of it. Naruto quickly delivers some punches to Kunkuro and brings him down with a backdrop. Kunkuro and Naruto both struggle to their corners. Kunkuro makes his tag first and Sasuke runs acroos the ring and goes to grab Naruto's leg, but Naruto jumps and tags in Lee.

Lee delivers some clotheslines to Sasuke, before throwing him off the ropes and hitting a back body drop. Kankuro goes to intercept but is clotheslined out the ring by Naruto, who rebounds of the ropes to take Kankuro out on the outside. Lee runs off the ropes and goes for a spinning heelkick, but Sasuke ducks. Lee turns around and Sasuke goes for a Revenger, but Lee reverses it and reverse kicks Sasuke in the head, knocking him out. Lee jumps to the top rope and hits the Five Star Frog Splash for the three count and the win.

"Here are your winners, Naruto and Rock Lee!!!!"

Naruto gets back in the ring and shakes hands with Lee, then turns to watch Sasuke leave with his championship, looking frustrated.

Naruto reaches out the ring and grabs a mic.

Naruto: "Sasuke!! Hey, Sasuke!!!!"

Sasuke turns to look at Naruto, just before entering the backstage area.

Naruto: "You better enjoy our little reign as champion, cuz at Unforgiven, I'm envoking my rematch clause and I'm taking my championship back!!!!"

Sasuke looks more furious at this news.

Iruka: "Wow, a blowout announcement by Naruto for Unforgiven."

Kakashi: "Now can Naruto live up to his word and take the championship back?"

Iruka: "We'll have to wait for Unforgiven for that answer. Untl then, this has been another edition of NWF Mayhem!! Iruka Umino here, along with...

Kakashi: "...his awesome partner, Kakashi Hatake..."

Iruka: "...See ya next week!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tonight's Recap

NWF Tag Team Champions Kiba and Shino and NWF Intercontinental Champion Neji def. Dosu, Zaku and Kabuto

Hinata def. NWF Women's Champion Temari

Gaara def. Haku

Naruto and Rock Lee def. NWF Champion Sasuke and Kunkuro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unforgiven Matches

NWF Women's Championship: Temari (c) vs. Sakura

NWF Championship: Sasuke (c) vs. Naruto

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, my second post. I hope you guys like this one, too!! Any suggestions for the story? Send me ideas in your review. Peace.

The "Ultimate" Eclipse


End file.
